Full Metal InuYasha
by King of Bijuus
Summary: The InuGumi and winry ed and al go to kagomes house for a sleep over and they play lots of games like spin the bottle and Truth or Dare. WinEd InuKag MirSan
1. The Invitation

This is a hopfully good story and I need alot of reviews for truths and Dares so please R&R This will be a full metal Alchemist, and InuYasha Truth or Dare fic. So Enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One: The Invitation 

This is Kagomes last day of school and she is on her way to go home when she is stoped by her best friends: Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric.

"Hello!"They all said in unision

It had been a year since ed and al had had gotten thier real limbs back and winry had eased up with hitting ed with the wrench a little bit.

"Come on Kagome!" Came a new voice.Kagome turned around to see her brother, Souta standing there waiting for her looking very annoyed.

Kagome turned back to the 3 and said,"come to my house for a sleep over tonight if you can because me mom doesnt care if you stay so be there at 7:00."She said and started walking off.

"See you at 7:00 Kagome"al said and followed ed.  
----------------------------------------------------  
Winrys house

Winry entered her house and put her backpack down and walked up to pinako."Grandma can i spend the night at Kagomes house to night?"She asked sweatly.

"Well I suppose but just as long as her mom is there."Pinako replied to her grand daughter.

"Yes!" She squealed in a delightful reply -  
Ed and Als House

Ed and Al entered her house and put her backpack down and walked up to thier mom."Mom can we spend the night at Kagomes house to night?"They asked hoping for a yes.

"Well I suppose but just as long as her mom is there."Thier mom replied to ed and al.

"Yes!" They said in reply  
----------------------------------------------

Kagomes House

Kagome and Souta walked inside thier house and walked into the living room."Now Souta if you are bad i will personally hurt you so bad..."She started and let souta use his imagination on the rest.

"Hi honey, how are you?" Kagomes mom said coming into the room drying a plate.

"Is it okay if I have some friends over for the night?" Kagome asked sweatly.

"Okay its fine with me just bring InuYasha, Miroku and Sango, I want to meet them."she replied.

"Okay Mom."she said heading tword the well house

---------------------------------------------------------  
The Feudle Era

InuYasha was moping around the well waiting for kagome as always when he smell her.She was coming back.'Finally she comes back to me' Of course he would never say that when she came back.He was too busy to notice kagome come out of the well.

"Hi InuYasha"She said witch snapped him out of his trance and he took her bag.

"Hello wench." he said turning arond so his back was to her. He felt somthing heavy on his back. He turned his head and there was kagome on his back waiting for him to go on to the camp."Oi wench what do you think your doing?" he asked very annoyed.

"Go back to camp." she said plainly. "I need to ask everyone something." she said.

'Damn shes heavy ' He thought." Okay but hold on." he warned then took off full speed towards the capsite

"HENTAI!" sango yelled hitting miroku with all her might just as kagome and InuYasha came into view.Miroku was uncouncious and then woke when kagome started explaining about the sleepover and how to get miroku and sango though the well and about her friends coming to (A/N frankly i dont want to write all the details) the sleep over and after telling she explained hat a sleep over was and the part where you didnt sleep, you stayed up all night.

"It sounds like fun!" sango said.

"Yes it does."Miroku replied

"Well InuYasha, Please!" Kagome gave the puppy face to him hoping for him to come

"Fine, when do we go?" He asked stubbornly

"Now, if you want." she replied

"Lets go then!"Miroku said.They headed off towards the well.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
So what did you think please Review!


	2. The Game

So how did everyone like last chappie.I just got moved in so I can reply alot more now.I thank some of my reviewers for reviewing this and i will write alot more chapters now so enjoy. 

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR FULL METAL ALCHEMIST! There I said it are you happy now? Nor do I own Ellen Degeneres.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagomes House

"Wow this place is big!" Miroku and Sango said looking around the shrine.Sango new kagome was going to have friends over and hoped miroku wasnt going to be perverted during this time. (A/N Shippou stayed with Kaede)

"Whats wrong sango?" Kagome asked looking at her friend.

"Nothing just thinking." Sango replied replied.

Once they were all inside Miroku, Sango, InuYasha and kagome started watching tv. It was 6:15 now and Kagomes friends would be over in 45 minutes. Sango had changed the channel many times with the device kagome explained as a remote control and finally settled on Ellen Degeneres (sp?) Comedy. Then the doorbell rung and her friends where there. Miroku got a helping of winrys wrench when he was being perverted. (A/N Im not going into details for this because you already know what he asked)Kagome introduced Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Winry, Ed and Al to eachother and that Inuyasha, Miroku and sango were from the Feudle Era because ed had noticed Inuyasha dog ears and Sangos oversized boomerang.

"What game are we gonna do first?" Kagome asked looking around at the group.

"We could play Truth or Dare." Winry suggested emphasizing Dare.

"How do you play that?" Inuyasha asked

"Its where if someone asks you truth or dare and if you pick truth you have to answer a question truthfully and if you pick dare you have todo that dare. Any questions?" Kagome asked after explaining the game.

"Sounds like fun." Sango said and everyone agreed so the started.

"Who wants to go first?" Kagome asked and Al raised his hand so Al is going first.

"Winry Truth or Dare?" Al asked

"Dare! Give me your worst. She said

"Fine then.I dare you to let Miroku grope but you cant slap or hit him." Al said triumphantly.

"Damn." was all she said and then Miroku did the dare w/o hesitation and she got up to hit him but InuYasha and Kagome held her back.Winry sat down and miroku could have sworn he saw steam come from winries ears.

"Ed Truth or dare?" Winry asked hopping that he would pick Truth.

"Dare." he said simply.

Shit, I dare you to tell us your crush." She said not even thinking about his answer.

"You." He managed towhispered after hesitation. Winry was in complete shock. Everyone stared.

Just then the doorbell rung and kagome ran for it.When she opened she saw the last person she wanted to see.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DUN, DUN, DUN! Ha ha cliffhanger! Bet you cant guesss who was at the door now can You?

InuYasha:Ill bet it was-

I.S: Shut up youll give it away.

Kagome: InuYasha Sit boy dont give away the story.Then Imaneko Shizaka wont get reviews.

Inuyasha: Pries self from ground Who the hell is Imanako Sizoko?

I.S: Its Imaneko Shizaka you baka.Stay tuned for the next chapter in FULL METAL INUYASHA.


	3. The Suprise Visit and Down the Well

Tis a new chapter from me for Full Metal Inuyasha.

Ed:Im back. What did I miss?

Winry: Only the greatest thing to happen to the world!

Ed: What?

Winry and Me: Al has a GIRLFRIEND!

InuYasha: Good for him.

Ed: Whats her name?

Al: Jessica.

Ed: I KNEW YOU LIKED HER! Bursts out Laughing

Sango: Who is Jessica?

Winry: ALS GIRLFRIEND!

Sango: Oh.

Me: On to The Story.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The suprise visit and Down the Well

She saw the last person she wanted to see...Hojo

"Hello Hojo." she said wanting to get rid of him as fast as possible. Then she heard Inuyasha growl.

"hello Higarashi." hojo said waving. kagome pushed him outside and followed him out."I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me?" he asked

She thought he was stupid if he didnt see she had guests over."No thanks I have guests over right now." she said.

"Oh, Can I come in?" he asked.

"Fine but first go get Yuka, Eri and Ayumi." she said thinking of how to get Winry, Ed, and Al down the well.

" Ok. Be right back." he said and then ran off.Kagome sighed and walked back inside.

"What was that about?" Ed asked and everyone nodded.

"No time to talk now. Everybody down the well!"she shouted and took them to the well house."Jump in." she said and they all jumped in.  
---------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
